


Comfort

by Nixxie_Ash



Series: Angel's Daminette December 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Soft Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxie_Ash/pseuds/Nixxie_Ash
Summary: Daminette December Day 6, prompt: Comfort.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Angel's Daminette December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.

  
It was a normal Sunday morning for Marinette. She had finished her latest commission, then she went on a date with her boyfriend. And finally, she spent the rest of her evening watching movies while cuddling with her boyfriend on the couch in Marinette’s room at the Manor.

They were watching halfway done watching Tangled when Marinette’s phone made a ping sound. She unlocked the phone and looked at her recent notification. It was a message from an unknown number, she realized. 

Upon reading the message sent from the stranger, she couldn’t help but cry.

Damian finally realizing that Marinette wasn’t paying attention to the movie turned his head around to see her. Only to find out that his beloved was crying and that she was clutching her phone a bit too tightly.

“Beloved, what’s wrong?!?!” Damian asked worriedly, not knowing what had caused the sudden mood change.

Marinette didn’t reply right away, instead, she gave her phone to Damian.

He immediately looked at what had caused his beloved such distress and Sadness.

They were threat/hate messages signed by Alya and Lila at the end of the message. Damian just blocked and deleted the phone number from her phone. He then proceeded to hug the life out of his beloved. 

“I love so much that I would through hell and back for you. Nothing that those imbeciles say is remotely close to true. You are beautiful, kind, intelligent, brave, and so much more. You’re too good for this world, Beloved.” Damian whispered in Marinette’s ear, making sure that his voice was soft and that he meant every word. He kissed her forehead and kept hugging Marinette. 

They stayed in that position for a while, Damian comforting Mari most of the time. Eventually, they fell asleep by the time the end credits rolled in. Until Damian’s brothers woke them up. 

“Pixie pop, are you alright?” Jason asked his sister(not biological), noticing her red puffy eyes. After Marinette had explained the situation to her older brothers, all 3 of the boys left to kill some bit***s. 

They didn’t actually kill them, but they had left them traumatized enough to rethink their whole lives. In the end, Marinette never had to worry about the liar and the rest of her brainless sheep. Her brothers and boyfriend were always there to provide her with comfort whenever she needed it. She was just happy to have people who she could rely on and that they would love her.


End file.
